Technical Difficulties
by mysoxlike2party
Summary: Ai's internet connection is down, so now she can't read her daily horoscope— er, I mean read her Hell Correspondence emails. What does that mean for the clients? A loooooooong wait.


**Anime**: Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warnings**: I don't think there's any OOCness in here. I think.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hell Girl. Why do we need to say we don't own the anime? That's freaking retarded! Of course we don't!  
**Notes**: I was bored. Behold~!

* * *

The badly bruised 17 year old entered the Hell Correspondence website. She has had the last straw with her supposed boyfriend. If he loved her so much, why did he continue to beat her? It has took 3 long years for her to open her eyes. She is ready to take a stand.

"Go to hell." She stated, clicking the send button. She pushed her chair back, looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She closed her eyes and hoped and prayed someone would get her message.

* * *

"...Gramma?" Squeaked Ai from her pond, "Are there any unread emails on my computer?" It's been days since she's received one, which is really out of the ordinary.

_Is there suddenly world peace in the human world? Oh, I'd be out of a job... _Thought Ai.

"No, Ai." Replied her gramma. Ai played with the lily pads floating on the pond.

_Something does not seem right._

She stepped out of the pond, changed into a dry futon and sat in front of her dinosaur of a computer. Looks like the thing came from the 80s, seriously. What is it, A Windows 95? The first Macintosh (1984)? Windows 1.01 (1985)? 2.03 (1987)? 3.0 (1990)? Whatever type of computer it was, it was more outdated then Ai's grandmother. Ai clicked on the browser with the appropriate seal of hell on it, and the following message appeared:

Browser cannot display webpage. Please try again, or check your internet connection.

Ai gave a confused look. She tried again. Same thing. The only thing left to do is check her internet connection. Thing is, she isn't really the best at solving technical problems. She called a friend to help her.

"Er, you really think I can fix the internet, Miss?" Asked Ichimoku Ren, one of Ai's faithful assistants.

"Just make it work again. Now I can't read my daily horoscope." She sighed. She always reads her daily horoscopes, everyday, before work. It really helps her deal with the day.

"Are you sure daily horoscopes apply to the immortal? And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I dunno... charm the internet with your good looks into working again." Said Ai.

"The internet is not a person, Miss. I cannot charm an internet box. Look, lemme call someone with more... _computer experience_ than I." Suggested Ichi.

"And how do you expect me to do about that?" Barked Hone Onna.

"Well, YOU obviously have more computer experience than me and her combined!" Said Ichi in his defense.

"Just because I own a laptop at home does not mean I know everything about computers! Let's call Wanyudo, I heard he knows his way around a computer, which is odd, because he's a geezer."

"Just because I own a **_Zacintosh_** computer does not mean I know everything about computers!" Yelled Wanyudo.

Ai's three assistants argued while Ai went behind her computer and started rummaging through some things.

"What's this?" She said aloud. They stopped arguing and looked at her. Ai held what looked like an internet connection box.

"It is blinking red. That must be good." She said.

"How can that be good?"

"It must mean that I have Hell Correspondence emails. Red. Hell. Duh." She explained.

"Let me see that, Miss." Ichi inspected the box and noticed that a wire that was plugged in there has been snipped.

"I think I found the problem, Miss." Ichimoku showed Ai the snipped wire.

"Kikuri." Said the four of them in unison.

* * *

In the end, they had an extra connection wire and replaced it with the damaged one. Kikuri was punished severely, and Ai could now read her emails. She had many, by the way. Ai contently sat in front of her computer and clicked on the browser.

"Miss, you better be checking your Hell Correspondence emails and not your horoscope!" Warned Ichi.

Ai ignored her assistant's warning and continued onto the Astrology page.

* * *

The 17 year old girl from the beginning of the story was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling again. That's what she does when she's stressed, she looks at the ceiling. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She sat up.

"Sorry I'm late," Ai apologized, breathing heavily. You can tell she was one busy bee today. "There's been... _technical difficulties _with the Hell Correspondence. _**So**_, are you the one with the molesting uncle or the abusive boyfriend?"

* * *

**Really short. Prolly my shortest ever. Well it wasn't meant to be long anyways. I just wanted to upload a non-Gintama story. **


End file.
